Family Guy: Fortnite Trap Part 2
by dlkrabs7
Summary: Story about Stewie just invented the game teleporter that teleports them to game world and so they found Bertnam in Fortnite game; he just steal the game teleporter and go back to hometown; they stuck in a game for now! They found a way to beat the game and they found unknown portal andtook them back home and then, Stewie teleports Bertnam to Fortnite game and then he yells Stewie.


Family Guy Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Stewie: Dammit, Bertam just steal my teleporter!

Brian: Do you got another one?

Stewie: Oh please, are you high! I just sold the old teleporter and but, you better get used to this because we will stuck in Fortnite world for awhile and case closed.

Brian: Ohh, I really film a prank on Meg because me and Chris will do prank on Meg but, I can't! This sh*t will be f*cking funny and epic! Oh my goodness, oh snap, oh! (Laughs), sh*t! Wow, let's get serious how to get back in hometown.

Stewie: Hmm, we might be beat the whole game I guess and then, we maybe stop Bertnam to play Fortnite! But, Bertnam is playing the game on Xbox and so, we need to beat him before he wins.

Brian: That was a good plan and let's go...

Meanwhile at The Griffins

Meg: C'mon dad, can I play Fortnite?

Peter: F*ck you.

Chris: No, let me play Fortnite before I filp.

Peter: I don't care, its my house and shut up because I trying to beat Quagmire.

Chris: C'mon, dad! You been playing that game since all day long non stop and let us play...

Meg: Exactly.

Peter: If I lose the game, Meg! I will fart on your face for real, yo! Oh my, yes yes yes yes yes! Oh yeah... I won again...

Take that, Quagmire, I am the king of Fortnite.

Meanwhile at Fortnite world

Stewie: Ok, what they in the game? You played that game a few times at house.

Brian: Well, it has too many levels and we need some montage music to skip some levels! Anyway, we need a montage music please.

Montage Music Plays

Stewie: Brian, I am so tired! I think I could give up because it ain't no way to get out this game and this game is too hard! I really wanna go home... (Sighs)!

Brian: Well, it is a hard game but, we will go home because we need to finish the whole game first and you cannot give up! You are strong, don't give up bro! And I keep on writing books trying to be famous, I never be famous writer but I love to write books and do not give up and we are brave! Let's finish the f*cking game.

Stewie: That's right, bro! Let's go.

Disco Music Plays

Brian: Whoa oh!

Stewie: Really! Are you really staring at this girl dancing or you trying to get back home with your bro?

Brian: Sorry, Stewie! She got the best dance moves and I wanna dance with her right now! We all should party right now and later, we will finish the game and get back home.

2 Hours Later

Stewie: Are you ready?

Brian: Oh yeah I'm ready, bro! Time to beat the whole game and go back home! Turn on the montage music.

Montage Music Plays

4 Hours Later

Brian: Did we beat the game?

Stewie: I think so!

Brian: How we get back home?

Stewie: I don't know! I think I saw a portal next to the trees.

Brian: For real, let's check it out!

Stewie: Are you ready to hop in the portal?

Brian: I guess, little worry! Ok, count to 3.

Stewie & Brian: 1, 2, 3, go...

The Unknown Portal Tooks Stewie & Brian Back To HomeTown

Brian: Whoa, long ride and um, are we back home.

Meg: Can I play Xbox now?

Peter: Yeah sure whatever, don't you f*cking asking me about this sh*t! F*ck you, sorry I am pissed off that Quagmire beat me in the game.

Meg: Oh!

Peter: Can I ask you something?

Meg: What is it?

Peter: Come here, I wanna tell you in your ear.

Meg: Yeah sure.

Peter Farts On Meg's Ear

Peter Laughs

Stewie & Brian: Oh yeah, we are back home! Yes yes yes yes... (Laughs)...

Stewie: I am so glad that we are back home.

Brian: Me too! I could write a new book right now after I do a prank on Meg!

Stewie: Ok.

Brian: What Bertnam gonna do with the game teleporter after he steals the game teleporter from you?

Stewie: No worries, he might not know what gonna do with it.

Brian: Ok.

Meanwhile

Bertnam: Yes, I can't believe that I stole Stewie's game teleporter and so, he will be stuck in Fortnite game forever, ha ha ha...

Stewie: Hey Bertnam.

Bertnam: Stewie, how do you got back home?

Stewie: Long story, yo! And I need the game teleporter back, give it here! But, I will teleport you to Fortnite game bye.

Bertnam: Nooooooo!

Stewie: Yes, he's stuck in Fortnite game and he better to figure it out how to get back home now.

Meanwhile in Fortnite game

Bertnam: Grrr... STEWIE...

Rock Music Plays


End file.
